total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/Twinning Is Everything Chapter 1: Spare-Amy
Amy was on the bus. just heading home from Total Drama: Around The World. She grasped the million dollors in her hand. Her boyfriend did not like how silent she was being so he tried to cheer her up a little "So.. Amy" Amy clanced at Brick "What are you going to do with your million?" Amy bitterlt replied "I don't know, Please don't ask again" Brick eyes softned, Amy sighed "I am sorry, I am not really concerned about that right now. I am glad that I won but..." Brick continued "But what?" Amy looked at the million doller case "My family, Is what I am concerned about." Brick was confused "Why? Your parents will be proud!" The Cadet wrapped his arm around his cheerleader girlfriend "My mother was proud of me when I came back! And I did not even win!" Amy sighed "You don't understand... My family is different.." The blond smiled "Well, at least you are here to cheer me up. Are you sure your mother will be okay with you staying at my place for 2 weeks?" She chuckled "She will be fine, But she expects me to write her a letter to see how I am doing every day" Amy giggled playfully, Brick gave her a stern look before smiling aswell The old bus driver stopped "Ye' all best be leavin'" Brick got up and left and Amy grabbed her million doller case and thanked the bus driver before stepping off. Amy and Brick started walking torwards her house "So where do you live?" Amy looked at her home town and thought of all the memories "I live on Eld Street, The white house" Amy and Brick soon found Amy's house. it was late at night so Amy expected no one to be awake. "SUPRISE!" said her Mother, Father, and Little Brother in union. Amy couldn't help but start hugging all of her family "Oh my! Who is this fella'?" Said Amy's mother examing Brick "Oh hello m'am" Brick shook her hand and Amy's younger brother laughed "Ha! Ha! Amy has a boyfriend!" Amy's father picked up his son "Korry! Stop this instant my aplogies sir" said Amy's father Amy replied "Well... He is my boyfriend" she said, Korry burst out laughing while Her father gave Korry evil eyes and he stopped Brick cut in "Yes I am, If you do not mind I shall be staying here. I promised Amy I would go to her prom as he held her hand Amy's mother ahw'ed "Isn't that sweet" Amy's father smiled "You can sleep in the guest room, Son" Amy smiled until she noticed something was missing "Where is Same-" Amy stopped mid-sentence "Sammy?" she corrected herself. Her father wondered "Yeah, where is Sammy Honey?" He asked his wife. Amy's mother wondered "I do not know..." Korry was eavesdropping until he came out "I think she is in her room" Amy stood up "I should go see her..." Her father said "I am sorry, but you best be going to bed. It is a little late" TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts